The invention relates to a process for producing a shaped body of graphite provided with an oxidation-resistant layer. The shaped body is first dried and provided with a slip layer. The latter consists of a homogenized mixture which contains SiC powder of different grain sizes, fine-grained graphite powder, resin, dispersing agent, and distilled water. For crosslinking the resin contained therein, the coating is heated to a temperature of about 100 degrees C., and thereafter, for burning off the resin, to a temperature for instance of between about 900 degrees C. and 1000 degrees C. Lastly the shaped body thus coated is either gassed with gaseous silicon under vacuum at a temperature of for instance 1500 degrees C. to 1800 degrees C or impregnated with liquid silicon.